


The Taming of an Outlaw

by captain_trashmouth



Series: Bounty and Boundary [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Fellas is it gay to arrest your bro?, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outlaw Lio, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Galo, Skinny Dipping, you cannot kill me in a way that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trashmouth/pseuds/captain_trashmouth
Summary: A series of smutty additions to the Bounty and Boundary universe. Each chapter is an independent vignette.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Bounty and Boundary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577083
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	1. Lock Me Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> “Well, Mister Fotia, what is to be done with you?” The sheriff’s deep baritone voice carried a lilt of tired amusement. They had done this dance before many times, to be sure. 
> 
> See, this was the game: Lio would steal. Lio would get caught. Lio would be punished.
> 
> Outtakes that come in the months and years after To Quench and Temper.

The settlement’s jail was not much to look at, honestly. If a man put his mind to it, he could easily leave, but Lio was tired and he figured he might as well get the rest he needed when it was presented to him. He reclined back on the cell’s hard bench, slinging one arm up over his head to pillow his neck, and pulled his hat down over his eyes to shade them from the setting sun. Wind whistled through the slats of the wooden structure, carrying with it the smell of dust and horses. Lio knew that the sheriff would be back soon, and he sighed as he crossed his legs at the ankles. His shirt clung to his skin in the stale air of his cell, but a gentle breeze wafted through the open door. He let the low sounds of people moving in the streets lull him into relaxation. He had just settled into a gentle doze when he heard the sound of booted feet approaching, spurs clinking with the rhythm of their steps. From under his hat, Lio cracked one eye open and discreetly glanced at the door. Sure enough, the sheriff had returned from his other duties. Now it was time to deal with Lio, who sighed internally, knowing he was in for at least some jail time, as he had dealt with this particular sheriff before.

“Well, Mister Fotia, what is to be done with you?” The sheriff’s deep baritone voice carried a lilt of tired amusement. They had done this dance before many times, to be sure. See, this was the game: Lio would steal. Lio would get caught. Lio would be punished.

The young sheriff removed his hat and tossed it gently onto a chair, before turning toward Lio’s cell and leaning against the sturdy oak desk. His shirt untucked from his trousers as he leaned backward, revealing a thin sliver of tan skin, cast bronze in the golden light of the setting sun. He was beautiful, and he knew it. Galo Thymos was the talk of their little town, and had been for some time. Sheriff Thymos was as stunning as he was kind, with a body so broad and strong, it looked built to withstand a storm. His eyes were warm and inviting, but it was his smile that had won over the townsfolk.

Lio was taken with him from the instant he had strolled into the little town’s saloon the September before last. Lio, never a man for subtlety or one to sugarcoat, caught the Sheriff’s eye as he slid onto the barstool next to him.  
“You sure you’re old enough to drink, son?” Galo had asked, casually eyeing the young man over the top of his glass. Though he was not a drinking man, Galo felt he deserved a night off every once in a while and he leaned close to the young blond stranger, unaware of the scent of whiskey and heat of his breath washing over the other’s face. The young man arched a perfect eyebrow, smirking with a wry twist of his lips. Galo felt his stomach flip, and his heart did a strange twist. Must have been the liquor.

The young man, Lio, as Galo soon would learn, leaned close and whispered, “I’m old enough for a lot of things, Sheriff.” Their game, as they called it in private company, had started not long after.

“Sheriff,” Lio said, casually acknowledging Galo from where he still lounged lazily on the cell’s bench. “Nice of you to grace me with your presence.”

Galo snorted a soft laugh, and kicked the door shut with the toe of his boot before pulling out his ring of keys. He twirled them around his finger, taunting Lio, as he cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Well, Mister Fotia, I hope that the staff has treated you to our finest, most fanciest accommodations. Only the best for our most valuable and frequent customer.”

Lio grinned from under his hat and rolled his eyes as he slid one foot to the floor from where they had been crossed on the bench. He sat forward, and tossed his hat to the corner of the cell before rolling his hips to resettle his position. Now, there was no need for this movement. He had only done it because he knew that it would draw the other man’s eyes downward to where Lio wanted them to go. Galo said nothing, but smiled softly to himself as he moved to pull the curtains over the windows of the jailhouse.

When the work was done, he busied himself with removing his gunbelt and other work day accoutrements to hang on the roughly hewn coat hooks on the wall near the door. “Now, Mister Lio Fotia, it is my understanding that you were arrested for stealing horses. Again,” Galo cast him a sidelong, long suffering glance before continuing. “You understand that the punishment for such a crime is hanging?”

Lio ran a hand over the crotch of his pants and smiled deviously as he drew the sheriff’s eye. “I have already been hung, Mister Thymos.”

Galo stifled a barking laugh as Lio reveled in his own joke, and settled back into his role with the same ease that one slips on a familiar, comfortable coat. He leaned one hand on the bars of the cell, while he returned to twirling the key ring in the other. “Well, Mister Fotia, seeing as you are otherwise such an upstanding and popular member of this community, I am willing to forgo the proposed punishment as outlined by the law of the land and consider a more… appealing option. If you are so inclined.”

Lio uncoiled from his seat, his lithe body graceful in a way that did nothing but draw Galo’s eye to his narrow waist. He stepped forward to the bars, just out of Galo’s reach on the other side.

“I am sure we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Lio said, his voice gravelly with his building desire. As he spoke, he lifted his hand and traced a gentle line down the iron bar directly in front of Galo, drawing an invisible line from chest to groin. Galo’s eyes followed the movement, and he licked his lips as though parched, dying for a taste of the man in front of him.

“Step up to the bars, and turn around,” Galo murmured. The tension between them had built to the point that it felt like a physical pressure in the room, like an ache that resonates in your very bones. Lio turned, pressing his shoulders to the metal. Galo stroked his thumb over the back of Lio’s neck, then reached down and fed Lio’s wrists through the bars. The metallic sound of handcuffs snapping closed resonated throughout the room, and within the men themselves. The energy within the enclosed space was wildfire, searing through them like a brand to flesh.

When Lio was secured in place, Galo unlocked the door to the cell and slowly made his way to stand before him. In this moment, the sheriff took a second to appreciate the figure before him. Bound as he was, Lio made himself small enough to appear unimposing and helpless when he was truly anything but. Lio had been graced with the light hair and ivory skin of his people, and bright, laughing eyes that drew one in. His body was long and wiry, his leanness in sharp contrast to Galo’s bulk. Galo had once joked that he was built like mesquite, with just as many thorns. Lio had returned the teasing by stating that Galo was built like a pack mule, as they were both jackasses. Smiling softly to himself at the memory, he traced a thumb across the full lower lip of the man before him.

“Now, Mister Fotia, about that arrangement we had discussed,” he murmured, leaning in to softly trail a line of wet open-mouthed kisses against Lio’s neck. “If at any time you change your mind, you just say so. Understood?”

Lio nodded his head, but in one fluid movement, Galo had righted himself and seized his chin firmly, forcing his head back so that the bound man was made to maintain eye contact. “Did I make myself understood, Mister Fotia? A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will suffice.”

Lio’s breath hitched in his chest as his eyes, full of fire and fight, met the scorching heat of the other man’s gaze. “Yes, Sheriff.”

“Good,” the sheriff whispered, his breath hot against the shell of his captive’s ear. Outside the privacy of the jailhouse, night had fallen. Darkness brought a chill with it, and a cold wind kissed the skin of the two men sheltered within the wooden structure. Lio squirmed against his bindings, goosebumps rippling down his flesh from both the change in temperature, as well as the anticipation of events to come. Galo’s hands traced gently over Lio’s collar bones, still hidden by his shirt. Slowly, he began working the buttons open, revealing the pale porcelain skin beneath. A dusting of golden hair trailed that led from his navel, down into the confines of his trousers. Galo would follow it soon enough, but for now, he was content to push the shirt down Lio’s arms. The fabric pooled around his wrists, hanging loosely against the cuffs where they looped through the bars.

Galo stepped forward to press his weight against Lio’s body, and the handcuffed man rolled his hips against the sheriff, desperate for some kind of attention. As the tension built between them again, Galo captured Lio’s lips in a kiss, ardent and sweet, and darted his tongue into Lio’s mouth. He tasted of whiskey and tobacco smoke, chronic habits that Galo had long despised, but Lio refused to give them up. When Galo’s hands came up to tangle in his hair, Lio groaned into his mouth. Galo slipped his thigh between Lio’s legs, providing the pressure and friction that Lio had desperately been searching for. The chain of the handcuffs clanged against the bars as Lio pulled against his restraints. As they rutted against each other, Galo bit down on the place where Lio’s shoulder met his slender neck, eliciting a cry from the other man. Galo abruptly hushed him by placing a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet now,” Galo’s low voice rumbled in Lio’s ear. “You can’t go waking the neighbors. Here, maybe this will help you stay quiet.” Galo pulled a clean bandana out of the pocket of his shirt, and began folding it into a long strip. He kissed Lio softly on the lips before using his thumb to gently pry his teeth open and placing the bandana between them like a gag, loosely knotted at the back of his head.

“If you need to tell me something, stomp your right foot twice. Understood?” Galo pushed Lio’s hair back off of his forehead and the other man nodded, eyes bright with need. With the affirmative answer, Galo kissed him on the tip of his nose, then began his journey south. He relished this part of their time together, and could feel the impatient energy rolling off of Lio in waves. It was always better to make him wait until he was aching for it. This, too, was part of the game. The punishment was the waiting, the thrill of the chase and the anticipation. Lio was panting now, breathing heavily against the gag in his mouth. Galo’s hands reached for his belt, and undid the buckle and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor where it clanked heavily against the stone floor. With deft fingers, Galo undid the buttons of Lio’s trousers and slid them, along with his underclothes, down his thighs.

The work-roughened palms of Galo’s hands slid from Lio’s shoulders, over the muscles of his torso, down to the vee of his hips so slowly that Lio thought he would die from frustration. The movements were so slow and deliberate that he knew Galo was tormenting him purposely. He shifted his weight and rocked his pelvis back, pressing his ass against the bars in an attempt to urge the sheriff’s hands to move faster. In his unclothed state, he felt the chill of the night air over his skin, creating a delicious counterpoint to the sensation of Galo’s touch and the residual heat of the day that lingered in the room. After what felt like hours of torture, Galo finally sank to his knees before Lio, who let out a sound that was a combination of a grateful sob and a sigh of relief. Galo looked up at his prisoner, and a mischievous smile played across his full lips as he leaned forward to tease the shackled man by nipping at his hip bones. Lio groaned again with the pinch of Galo’s teeth, bucking with his effort to seek both an escape from the pain of the biting and to gain further attention from his lover. Lio’s toes curled in his boots as Galo licked a hot, fat stripe up the length of his cock.

Lio choked out a cry as Galo, in one fluid motion, enveloped him in the wet heat of his mouth. Galo held him fast against the bars with one big hand, exerting yet more control over the man he had chained before him. He spit into his other hand, and began to stroke Lio off with strong, slick motions as he used his mouth to pleasure him. A string of saliva dribbled down Lio’s chin past the gag, but he was beyond caring. He was caught up in the pleasure of the moment, enraptured by the magic that his lover was able to work with his mouth and hands. Lio, quieted as he was by the gag in his mouth, still made small, urgent sounds as the fire in the pit of his belly grew. The hand Galo was using to pin his hips down slipped around to grab a handful of Lio’s ass, using it as leverage to increase the pace he had set with his mouth.

Lio knew it would not be this easy, as the game that they played was never straightforward. He knew that Galo would not let him achieve climax so soon, and if he did, he would pay dearly for it later by being made to endure some kind of wonderful, glorious suffering at his hand. When Galo was in this role, he was ruthless. He knew Lio could take whatever he dealt, so he showed no mercy. As hot flames began to lick up his spine, he felt the heavy, heated tension coil further in his belly. He would not last long, and he tried to warn Galo by frantically tapping his toes against the ground to alert him. Galo did not slow, but instead increased his pace further. The hand that had been groping Lio’s ass traveled between his legs, and a spit-slick thumb began to press at his entrance. As the probing finger finally made its way into the tight heat of his body, Lio keened as he came, muffled by the gag, and emptied into Galo’s greedy mouth as orgasm overtook him. Lio shuddered against the cold iron bars as Galo continued to gently stroke his over-sensitive cock.

After a moment, Galo rose to his feet from the stone floor of the jailhouse, and began to work to remove the gag from Lio’s mouth. He wiped the sweat from Lio’s brow, and pressed kisses to his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his forehead. “Now, Lio,” Galo said, his voice rough from the overuse of this throat. “How many times have you stolen those same horses in the past two months?”

Lio looked at him quizzically, and thought for a moment. “Four, if I recall correctly.”

“Well then,” the sheriff said, with a glint in his eye that made Lio as nervous as he was aroused. “That was one. You owe me three more to make up for your crimes. And oh, do I have plans for you. ” Lio shuddered as the meaning of the words dawned on him.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Let the Water Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let this series go yet. I just love this AU so much, and I want to write more happy fluffy things because this world is garbage and demands more softness.
> 
> \- cap

Galo sat at his desk, staring at the same letter he’d been looking at for the last hour. He was so distracted by the weather and the town’s preparations for the annual spring celebration. It was a local tradition, and one that Galo looked forward to every year. He was so distracted by the thought of strawberry pie and whatever roast Aina would make that year that he hadn’t noticed Lio leaning against the door frame.

“Working hard?” Lio smirked at him, lazily stretching his arms over his head. His shirt was untucked and rode up to reveal a sliver of pale skin. 

“Wish I could say yes, but it seems I’m distracted today,” Galo sighed, dabbing sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

“Come for a walk with me. Clear your head,” Lio offered, turning on his heel as if he knew that Galo would follow. Galo did, accidentally shoving some of his papers to the floor in his haste to catch up. He shut the door behind him and did not look back as he pursued Lio down the street. He paused dead in his tracks, only for a moment, to admire Lio’s ass in those tight trousers. Lio looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he caught Galo staring, hiding a smile as he motioned for him to catch up.

Lio Fotia, known outlaw and wanted criminal, was no longer an unusual sight in town. The people had come to know him well after Galo had waxed philosophical about him and singing his praises for saving him from the church fire. Folk were grateful, and they seemed to accept Lio and his brothers as lost souls that needed a place to land. Lio was more than fine with that interpretation, allowing them to believe whatever they needed to believe in order to get a moment of peace. In the months that had passed, he’d been steady. He’d been true to his promise and had come home after his absence. He had not left Galo’s side since. In those days, Lio had found himself with a lot of free time and a very strange skillset. He offered help where it was needed, mostly on Meis and Gueira’s farm, but he was also known to help out in any kitchen that needed an extra set of hands. More often than not, he rejected any form of payment, but would accept meals for himself and Galo in exchange for his labor. That worked out as well as anything, and they both got to enjoy suppers that they didn’t have to cook.

Today, Lio had not taken on any work because he had a plan. He led them out of town, wandering along the edge of the creek that wound back toward their house. The sun beamed down hot against their shoulders, heating them through the thick fabric of their shirts. An occasional breeze would ripple through the trees, causing the shadows they cast to sway and dance across the ground beneath their feet. The weather was perfect, and Lio had decided that it was a goddamn shame for Galo to be stuck in that stuffy jailhouse for even a second longer. They wandered along the edge of the creek together, Lio slipping his delicate hand into Galo’s own as they strolled together. There was nothing to say, as they needed nothing more than the enjoyment of each other’s company. Back toward the house, about a hundred yards back, the narrow creek grew wider as it met with the slow-moving river. That was where Lio planned to stop, and he’d marked the spot with an old saddle blanket he’d laid out on the grass. They lowered themselves down together, and Lio kicked off his boots to bury his toes in the lush grass. Galo followed suit, tossing his hat aside and stripping off his kerchief. 

“Did you plan this?” Galo asked, gently bumping his shoulder against Lio’s. “Were you thinking of me today?” The question had a teasing lilt, but there was a ring of honesty to it.

“I… I thought it might be nice to enjoy the weather for a while.” Lio spoke soft and low, embarrassed by the tender nature of this proposal. “Together. It’s bound to get hot soon, something insufferable, and you usually don’t leave the jailhouse until just about dark. It seemed a shame to waste such a beautiful day.”

Galo smiled at him then, privately amused by how often Lio did this sort of thing and yet was still shy about it. Lio was a thoughtful partner, always paying close attention to the things Galo said he liked and going out of his way to provide them. He was a romantic soul, and although he was bad with words, he often showed his affection through his actions. That was more than enough for Galo.

“Care for a swim?” Lio asked, looking at him in a way that Galo could not interpret.

“I probably have to go back to the jail at some point today. I can’t get my clothes wet,” Galo replied, furrowing his brow. Lio knew that, what was he getting at?

“Who said you had to get your clothes wet?” Lio responded, smirking at Galo with a glint of mischief in his eye. He shed his vest easily and started slowly working at the buttons of his shirt, revealing an inch of creamy skin at a time. Galo licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as Lio slid the material down off his slim shoulders and let it drop into the grass. Lio made quicker work of his belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it smoothly from the loops. Galo swallowed thickly as he watched his lover strip.

“Well then what am I going to swim in?” Galo crossed his arms, petulant and confused. 

“You suddenly gone shy, honey?” Lio smirked at him as his fingers toyed with the closure of his trousers. “It’s just you and me out here.”

“You can’t be seri-,” Galo’s exclamation was cut off by Lio stripping off his pants and taking a running leap into the water. He landed with a sizable splash and disappeared beneath the surface. Galo squawked and was on his feet, certain that Lio had cracked his skull open on a rock and was in need of rescuing.

Lio came up with a shit-eating grin, his face a portrait of joy as he curled his finger and beckoned at Galo to join him. The sheriff, who was frantically pacing along the shore, did not find this amusing. Lio tossed his head back, sending off an arc of droplets. Galo couldn’t help but think he was beautiful, his face framed by pale hair gone darker with the water. “Come on, the river will dry up if you take any longer!” Sunlight shimmered off the surface of the water, lighting Lio’s pale skin up like fresh snow. “Come play with me!”

Galo was never one to turn down an invitation, but he was transfixed by the ripple of Lio’s muscles as he swam toward him, the lithe movement of his legs as he cut through the water like a fish. He hesitantly began working at his own clothes, casting nervous glances about as he did so. He had garnered a reputation for forgetting to wear shirts when he’d shown up into town that morning a few months back, but this was different. This was purposeful and could not be written off as childish forgetfulness. Lio watched with a heated look as he peeled his shirt from his sweaty skin and shimmied out of his pants, leaving them to lie haphazardly in the grass. He was much more careful than his lover in his approach to entering the water, choosing to make his way to the edge and dip his toe in from the bank. He looked around, realizing that Lio had not said anything for a while, and got concerned that he’d gone and drowned. Galo would never forgive himself if he had. However, before panic could set in completely, Galo found himself being shoved bodily into the water. He sailed through the air, landing with a hard splash and a bark of wild laughter from Lio, who had snuck up behind him.

“Goddamnit Lio, I could’ve broken my fucking neck!” he shouted upon surfacing after spitting some of his own saturated hair out of his mouth. He looked like a half-drowned cat, but the effect of his annoyance was ruined by the shrill shriek that escaped him as Lio wiggled as he aimed and leapt right at him. The smaller man landed with a disproportionately large splash, and Galo felt like he’d swallowed half the river as he coughed and spluttered. Lio looked a little sorry for that, as he lurked in the water a few feet away submerged up to the bridge of his nose. 

“Bastard! I’ll get you for that!” Galo slapped at the water, splashing Lio right in the face and lunged at him. He easily lifted him up over his head, Lio shrieking with laughter as Galo tossed him back in. Galo himself was laughing too, finally freed of any vestiges of shame that he held onto. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet!” he called to Lio, who was keeping a safe distance now.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Lio called back over his shoulder as he took off swimming away. They played this way for a while, enjoying being caught more than the chase itself. They found themselves hilarious as they cavorted around in the water, splashing and dunking each other like obnoxious children. There was no one around to see them, no one else that they had to be serious for. This was all they had to be, and Galo couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself relax this much. He also found that he couldn’t recall another time he’d seen Lio so free with his laughter, so unbridled in his joy. He knew that Lio was happy in their life together, but his natural stoicism often kept him from showing it in a way that could be confirmed easily. Galo wanted to draw it out, to soak it all in and memorize what Lio looked like with his eyes lit up like that. During their time together, he’d learned that Lio had several types of laughs. The most common one he saw was a soft snort when he found something clever, followed by a single, loud barking guffaw when something genuinely tickled him, but he tried to hide it. This? This was new, this was bona fide delight, pure and simple. He was torn between wanting to hoard it away forever to keep it for himself, or to make it his life’s work to make Lio laugh like that as often as humanly possible.

The final time Galo caught him, he swept Lio into his arms. Lio wrapped his legs around his hips and twined his arms around his broad shoulders. It felt like he weighed next to nothing in the water and Galo was overcome by the smooth slickness of wet skin on skin. Play turned into something more heated, the teasing back and forth of challenging the other to break first, to try to escalate the situation. Galo was surprised that it was Lio who yielded first, pulling him by the hair into a biting kiss. Galo gasped as teeth nipped hard at his lower lip, and crushed Lio to his chest as he sought to return the favor. Galo slid his hands up into his hair, tugging his head back to expose his throat. He trailed wet kisses along the column of his neck, sucking a red mark where its sweet curve met his shoulder. He felt Lio start to grind against him, aware that he himself was half hard. They were alone, why shouldn’t they take the opportunity?

“I want to touch you,” Galo breathed into his lover’s ear. Lio shivered and nodded as he buried his face in Galo’s neck, and let himself be carried out of the water. “Be easy for me. Let me be sweet on you,” he murmured as he made his way to shore, laying Lio out on the blanket in the late afternoon light. His skin had gone pink from the exertion and sun. Galo knelt between his spread knees, running his big warm hands up over his thighs, the smooth skin of his belly, over the birdcage of his ribs. He could feel Lio’s heartbeat, steady and sure when he rested his palm over his chest. Lio’s sun-warmed skin rippled with goosebumps as he trailed a calloused finger over the bud of one nipple, stroking it to hardness as he bent down to circle his tongue over the other. He felt the heat of the sun on his own skin as the water that had beaded there evaporated from him. He wanted to breathe that warmth into Lio, to have Lio share some of his joy.

He bent forward and braced himself on one hand as Lio’s legs tightened around his waist, heel digging into the meat of his ass as he urged Galo forward. He bent to capture his mouth, surprised by the tenderness he found there when his lips met Lio’s. His lover’s hands came up to cup his face, stroking his thumb over the sharp line of a cheekbone. Lio smiled into the kiss, soft and perfect. Galo had wanted to savor this, to move slowly, but Lio was forcing him to draw it out even further. It was unlike him, Lio who always wanted to be in charge of things, to be pliant like this. Lio was constantly surprising him with his ability to adapt and change. Just when Galo thought he finally had him figured out, he was left on his back foot again as Lio raced ahead. It was one of the many things he loved about the man. 

With his lover willingly at the mercy of his hands, he took time to worship Lio, whispering praises into his silky skin. He smelled like life, like tall green grass and sunlight, and Galo wanted to drink him up. He lay down on the blanket next to him, pulling him close and luxuriating in the way that the breeze shifted the trees again, casting dappled shadow and light over the body spread out beside him. His work roughened hand spread over the narrow jut of Lio’s hip, sliding down to pull his thin thigh up over the bulk of his own. He and Lio were both nearing the same state of desperation, yearning for touch and more contact than the previous moments had brought. He took them both in hand, broad palm stroking them together. Lio sighed and sucked Galo’s lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it in a way that made Galo groan in satisfaction.

He traced his tongue over the seam of his mouth, darting it inside Galo’s parted lips. Galo pressed against him, stroking them torturously slowly. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of Lio’s cock, spreading the droplet of fluid he found there to slick the way. They moved against each other, grinding as best they could with Galo’s hand in the way. It was clumsy and it felt good to revel in the feeling of touch that was given freely and with only the intent to give pleasure. Galo had not known it was such a rare thing, but the more he learned about Lio the more he found himself wishing that he could use his own hands to wipe away the hurt caused by others. It was an impossible dream, so he would have to settle for creating kinder marks, sweeter scars that would mark over the old, painful ones. With every slow stroke, he drew little sounds out of Lio, who bit at his own lower lip as if he was reluctant to give them up. Demanding and hungry, Galo kissed him hard and needy. He wanted those sounds for himself, and he would have them.

He picked up the pace only slightly, listening to Lio’s soft moans and panting breaths. He buried his face in Galo’s neck, trying to rock up to meet his hand but was held back. He whined in frustration, digging his nails into Galo’s shoulders as he shoved him down and rolled atop him. Galo looked up with that same bright brand of reverence, as if Lio were a precious gift, something made of glass that he had to hold carefully with both hands. Lio, with a flushed face and messy hair, rolled his hips to mimic the motion of riding him, and Galo lost his patience. He worked them both over harder and faster, pursuing satisfaction that they would greet together. The muscles of Lio’s stomach clenched hard and he came with a choked cry, spilling over Galo’s chest. Quietly reveling in the satisfaction of once again seeing Lio yield first, he followed him over the edge into his own climax. 

Soon, they were both sated and sticky, lying spread out on the blanket trying to catch their breath. Lio stood up, offering Galo his hand. They washed off and recovered their clothes, dressing at a leisurely pace. They were in no hurry as they collected the blanket and dusted off the debris it had gathered during its use. They each held an end and folded it, meeting in the middle and sharing a kiss. They moved without hurry. They had nowhere to be and headed for home hand in hand. Whatever work waited for Galo back at the jail? Well. It could wait another day.


End file.
